If we ever meet again ChildYusakuxChildRyoken (Yu-Gi-Oh Vrains)
by Tsukiko05
Summary: Yusaku and Ryoken met in the park and their love starts to grow up... Will they manage to be together or... Boyxboy - don't like it, don't read it
1. I

It was beautiful day when Yusaku decided to go in the park to play with the other kids. He was happy child. Suddenly, little Yusaku noticed that someone is crying. He was curious and walked to the place where the crying was heard. He saw one white with light purple highlights haired boy who was crying. Yusaku came to the crying boy and asked:

\- Why are you crying? Are you lost?

The boy looked at the dark blue with light blue bangs and pink accents haired boy answering:

\- N-none of your business...

Yusaku pouts saying:

\- Fine... If you say so... I was just curious...

Yusaku was about to leave, when the boy grabs his shirt saying:

\- D-don't go...

Yusaku turns around and looked at his teary blue eyes with his green eyes saying:

\- I don't understand you... Umm...

The boy said:

\- It's Ryoken... Ryoken Kogami...

Yusaku smiled saying:

\- I'm Yusaku Fujiki!

Ryoken smiles as well saying:

\- Thanks for staying with me, now... I felt so lonely... My father is busy, so I'm alone...

Yusaku felt sorry about him and asked:

\- So, um Kogami-san... Wanna be friends?

Ryoken smiles brightly answering:

\- Sure! Btw call me Ryoken... 'Kogami-san' sounds like I'm old man, Yusaku-kun.

Yusaku laughs and said:

\- Okay, okay Ryoken-kun.

Ryoken laughs happy as well. That day was the best day for both of them, because it will be born a feeling, called love.


	2. II

As the days passed, Yusaku and Ryoken become closer. They meet each other everyday in the park to play. They were happy together, because they're good friends. At least that was Yusaku thinking. Ryoken secretly got crush on Yusaku. Everytime he looked at him, he was blushing. Ryoken was becoming shy around Yusaku. Yusaku, noticed Ryoken's attitude and asked:

\- Say, Ryoken-kun. Are you sick?

Ryoken looked at Yusaku's green eyes with his blue eyes asking:

\- N-no. Why you ask, Yusaku-kun?

Yusaku didn't answered, he just came closer to Ryoken's face. Ryoken was now red in his face, ready for something as he closed his eyes. Yusaku touched Ryoken's forehead with his forehead saying:

\- Hmm. You're a bit warm. You might catch a cold Ryoken-kun.

Ryoken was still red in his face, but managed to say:

\- Y-yes, I-I don't feel good lately, Yusaku-kun. I'll go home.

Ryoken run away home, leaving the confused Yusaku. His heart beats fast. Ryoken was too young to understand what are those feelings. He decided to find out, by asking the only person who can explain this to him, his father, Kiyoshi Kogami.


	3. III

\- Ah father! - Said the white with light purple highlights haired boy.

The black haired man said:

\- Not now, Ryoken. I'm busy.

Ryoken said:

\- I know, but only one minute, please...

Dr. Kogami sighs asking:

\- What is it, Ryoken?

He looked at his father answering:

\- I feel strange, father. My heart beat fast and my face is burning. Am I sick?

Dr. Kogami gasps a bit and examines his son, asking:

\- You seem healthy, but... Is there a cause of that?

Ryoken answered:

\- I met someone in the park...

Dr. Kogami realized what's going on and asked:

\- Ooh you met someone in the park. Who is she?

Ryoken blushed answering:

\- I-it's a boy, father... But every time I see his face, I blush... I know, it's strange...

Dr. Kogami wasn't so pleased that his son is becoming a gay, but he smiles knowing that no one can orders the heart who to love and said:

\- Ryoken... I know what's the cause of your strange feeling. It's called love. Yes, you love that boy.

Ryoken blushes saying:

\- L-love... I see...That makes sense now...Thanks, father...

Dr. Kogami said:

\- Just be careful, Ryoken. Love is cruel..

Then he left leaving Ryoken a bit confused, but he was very happy that he finds out the cause of his strange feelings. Ryoken touched his heart saying:

\- I love Yusaku-kun. Thanks to father, I know what is this feeling. Yes, it's love.


	4. IV

\- Dr. Kogami. All preparations for Hanoi project are ready. - Said the green haired man.

The black haired man said:

\- Good. I hope the AI will help the humanity to reach another level.

The green haired man nods saying:

\- Yes. We'll get the experiments soon as well.

Dr. Kogami said:

\- Good. The kids must be here. All six of them.

He nods and leaves. Meanwhile in the park, Ryoken and Yusaku were playing again. Ryoken was happy to be near his crush, Yusaku. He was dazing off by thinking how beautiful Yusaku is. Yusaku blinks asking:

\- Ryoken-kun are you okay?

Ryoken backs to reality and answered:

\- Y-Yes, I'm fine... Um did you said anything?

Yusaku starts laughing and said:

\- Ryoken-kun is so funny. I like Ryoken-kun a lot!

Ryoken blushed madly smiling. Suddenly, one dark pink with orange spikes haired girl came to them saying:

\- Ryoken-kun, it's time to go home.

Yusaku whispered asking:

\- Your mother?

Ryoken whispered back and said at loud:

\- No, she's like oneesan to me. I'm coming, Kyoko-neesan.

Kyoko smiles and takes Ryoken home. Ryoken turns around to see Yusaku's face again, as If he sensed that he'll never see his crush, Yusaku never again.


	5. V

Ryoken was waiting Yusaku in the park. Yusaku soon arrives saying:

\- I'm sorry I'm late, Ryoken-kun.

Ryoken smiles saying:

\- It's okay, Yusaku-kun.

Yusaku smiles. Ryoken said:

\- I want to talk with you for something, Yusaku-kun.

Yusaku looked at Ryoken's blue eyes with his green eyes asking:

\- What is it, Ryoken-kun?

Ryoken takes his hands answering:

\- The truth is... I love Yusaku-san a lot... When we grow up, will you be my wife?

Yusaku blushes madly saying:

\- R-Ryoken-kun w-we're both boys... Umm...

Ryoken looked at him serious and said:

\- I don't care. I want to be with you.

Yusaku blushes saying:

\- Me too.. So yes. I'll be your wife when we grow up.

Ryoken hugs him happy and said:

\- I love you so much, Yusaku-kun.

Yusaku smiles saying:

\- I love you too, Ryoken-kun.

They both kiss on the lips happy. Even Ryoken knew that something bad will happen, he didn't wanted to let go of his beloved person, Yusaku Fujiki.


	6. VI

Yusaku opened his eyes and found himself in one white room. He was scared a bit asking:

\- W-where am I? I'm scared...

He looked around scanning the room. Suddenly he noticed VR glasses and he took them. Yusaku heard one voice:

\- Hello fellow duelists. If you wanna survive, you need to duel. If you win the duel you'll get food. If you lose the duel, you'll be punish. Now all of you. Put the VR glasses and start with the duel. Good luck.

Yusaku realized that he isn't the only one there, beside him. Knowing this, Yusaku didn't have a choice. He puts the VR glasses on his head and start the duel. He must survive. He wanted to live, to meet Ryoken. Yusaku misses Ryoken. He must fight in order to see his beloved Ryoken. Yusaku starts the duel, but soon he lost. He got electroshocked as he felt on the ground weakly. Yusaku was suffering a lot. _,,Make it stop"_ He was thinking all the time with hope that one day this suffering will stop.


	7. VII

Ryoken heard the screams of the kids who were tortured into duel. He looked at his father asking:

\- Why father? Why you needed to take him from me?!

Dr. Kogami looked at Ryoken answering:

\- Yusaku Fujiki... The boy who you love. He's most stronger here. Accept the fact that he's now here, Ryoken. Don't you dare to do anything ridiculous. This is the best for the humanity!

Ryoken grinds his teeth and sobs covering his ears in order not to listen their screams. He hears them every day. He watches how his beloved Yusaku is tortured and electroshocked. He shook his head saying:

\- Make them stop... I don't want them to suffer... Father...

But, no one could hear him. Of course not. He was just an 8 years kid. That day, Ryoken decided to make a move, knowing that he'll make Yusaku less suffering or maybe not. He wanted him to be happy, not to suffer. After all he was the boy who captured his heart.


	8. VIII

\- Hey you. Think of three things. You'll win for sure. - Yusaku heard Ryoken's voice, but he was too tired and exhausted to recognize his voice.

It's been months since Yusaku and the other kids were kidnapped and forced to duel every day and night. This voice was keeping Yusaku in life. The was thinking of three things that hold him sane. Yusaku and Ryoken suffered a lot in the past six months. Ryoken was tired of hearing their screams so he finally decided. He called the police as an anonymous telling them what's going on and that six children are kidnapped. _,,You'll finally be free, Yusaku-kun"_ Ryoken smiles as he let go of the telephone handset. Ryoken saved the six children, but that day, he also loses his father who was captured by SOL technologies and they put him computer virus. Ryoken was left to suffer.


	9. IX

After Hanoi project was over, Ryoken went in the park almost every day with hope that Yusaku will show up. He waited for him with hours, but Yusaku never show up. Ryoken was all alone. Yusaku was gone, dr. Kogami was 'dead' because SOL technologies put computer virus on him. Ryoken was angry at himself. He lost the most precious persons in his life.

\- Ryoken-kun, please calm down. - Said the dark pink with orange spikes haired girl.

Ryoken yelled angry:

\- HOW CAN I BE CALM? FATHER IS GONE, YUSAKU-KUN IS GONE!

Kyoko tried to calm him down. She said:

\- Actually... We can revive dr. Kogami in link Vrains. I promise you. From today on we're Baira, Faust and dr. Genome. You'll be...

Ryoken said:

\- Revolver...

She smiles saying:

\- Yes, Revolver-sama.

Ryoken erases his tears saying:

\- Yes, I'll revive father and I'll find out the truth. I'll find Yusaku-kun as well. Also, I'll need one more person who'll do my work. I got the perfect one.

Ryoken looked at Spectre's picture and at the end he managed to find Spectre, giving him hope. Ryoken hoped that one day he'll meet Yusaku Fujiki again and tell him his real feelings, even they're filled with hate and revenge. Ten years later, Ryoken Kogami becomes Revolver, the leader of knights of Hanoi. He knows that no one will stop him, until the destiny takes that in her hands. Ryoken and Yusaku meet one more time, known as Revolver and Playmaker.

 **~ The end ! ~**


End file.
